3 Sun Solar Eclipse
by Royalraven007
Summary: Alternate version of Pitch Black where Jack is older and Riddick is still as awesome as ever!


Hello!!! This is my first ever fan fic! ^^ This story is kind of a alternate version of Pitch Black. In this version Jack is older and kind of cooler and hopefully it will come out pretty well. I also added a few other characters and I will be making up names because I am lazy and can't remember the original characters names. I will be refering to people by color a little bit but I am not trying to offend anyone or be rude in anyway so leave me alone on that part. ^^ I don't know how well I am going to do but please be nice and enjoy!!!!! :D

_Random quote: Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils~ Louis Hector Berlioz_

* * *

"Well what do you propose we do Reddick??" Jack screamed at the convict. He just gazed back at her with his cold eyes. "I propose we leave, now"

"We can't leave without Max!!!" Jack screamed in Reddick's face. "We have to go back!!!"

"No" he stated coldly. "If we don't leave now then no one will make it out alive."

"I don't care!!! We can't leave him!!" Jack tried to run out the door into the rain but Reddick grabbed her.

"I will not let you sacrifice yourself for him!!!" He was struggling to drag her back into the ship.

"Reddick let me go! I have to go back!" Jack was struggling for all she was worth to get away but Reddick was just too strong, she couldn't get away. "Please Reddick! We have to save him!" she was sobbing now. She didn't want to lose anyone else today.

"Jack please..." Jack stopped struggling and looked at his face. His eyes reflected the meager light around them and she thought that she saw something like compassion in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, not after everything we have been through." he said softly.  
"Oh Redkic..." Jack said quietly. She turned around and hugged him. "I really do care for you but this is something that I have to do." Reddick pulled her away and looked directly into her emerald green eyes.

"Very well, but there is something I have to do as well." He took her hand and pulled her close.

**1 day earlier**

"Max do you have any ideas about what happened?" Jack was just waking up from a week long sleep in the freeze chamber and she was still extremely stiff and confused.

"I told you Jack, all I heard was a loud crash and all the freeze chambers opened up. When I looked around the pilot was dead and the captain was severely wounded." Max was rubbing his head where he had hit it when he fell out of his chamber. "I figured we crashed on a planet but no idea which one."

They looked around to see the other passengers aboard the spaceship slowly starting to wake from their deep space sleep. There were only about 7 other passengers, one of which was under high security so no one had seen him yet.

"We should probably find out how the captain is doing" Jack said uncertainly. They walked over to the captain who lay moaning on the floor of the ship. Jack was no doctor but she could take one look at the man and know that he wasn't going to make it. He had a spike driven through his chest a few inches to the left of the heart. 'A few more inches and he would already be dead.' Jack thought to herself. The captain suddenly grabbed her arm and she gave a cry of surprise as he pulled her down to his level.

"You must get off this planet, it's not safe." he choked out. He gave a shuddering cough and exhaled slowly, he was dead.

"Yikes, we had better find a way of getting out of here then" Jack said to Max nervously. "Who is next in control?"

"That would be me." They turned around to see a man in his late thirties in a co-captains uniform. "Name's Rodriguez but you can just call me Rod. Pleasure to meet you both." He extended his hand and shook with both of them. "That's quite a handshake there missy." He said looking approvingly at Jack. She merely gave him a shrug. "You need a firm handshake when you have to deal with the crowd I run with."

"Oh really? Maybe you would like to tell me more later, right now we need to find a way off of this rock"

"Perhaps we should bury the dead first." A black priest came forward gesturing towards the people still inside their tubes, they had not awakened and it looked like none of them would.

"Good idea, you can be in charge of that priest and I will take Max and Jack here to look around for water and any civilizations." Rod said gesturing to the flat landscape. There were what looked to be small cone shaped formations on a hill a few kilos away. He decided that would be a good place to start.

"Very well my friend but be careful, I have a bad feeling with this place." With that ominous statement he left to round up some diggers to help bury the dead.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Jack asked Max as they walked in the general direction of the cones they had seen earlier.

"No idea. I don't know about you but I would rather we didn't find out." Max said, looking at something that looked like a knife in the ground. He bent to pick it up and Jack looked past him to a sand dune in the distance. She thought she saw someone there but then she blinked and the figure was gone. She shrugged, she had heard about the desert and the tricks it plays on the eyes.

"It'll be dark soon, we'd better hurry" Rod said in front of them gesturing to the setting of a giant red sun in the distance. Jack sighed in relief, soon it would be very cold but she wouldn't mind, it felt like it was at least 100 degrees right now. As they reached the peak of the dune they were climbing they saw a very odd sight. Just ahead of them was another sun rising.

"Oh no!!!" Jack groaned. "Now the sun will never set!" Rod turned around a gave her a sly smile.

"I don't think you would want it to get dark around here, not with an escaped murderer on the loose."

Jack looked at him blankly. He smirked at her "Oh? You didn't know? We were carrying a level 9 criminal on board with us during our flight. Perhaps you saw the empty restraining pod?" Rod smirked again and started walking as Jack remembered. Yes she had seen the restraining pod but when she saw it it had seemed that someone was still in there. She shuddered, she must have been examining the captain when he escaped. He could have easily killed her. Now Jack had grown up in a rough neighborhood and the gang fights were seldom seen or heard anymore but she had still seen her fair share of murders to know what they were like. It didn't seem to her that any of these rules applied to this one. She was going to have to be extra careful.....

* * *

Hope you liked it! I really like the movie but this version is pretty fun. I don't know when I will have time to update but if enough people like it I may continue on with this story. So comment and rate and tell me that you love it and I will try to continue ^^ ... no promises though ;)


End file.
